debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Scizor
Summary Scyther is a dual-type Bug/Flying Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Scizor when traded holding a Metal Coat. Scyther is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon. It is primarily green with thin, cream-colored sections between its head, thorax, and abdomen. The abdomen of a female will be slightly larger than that of a male. It has narrow eyes and three points on the back of its somewhat reptilian head. Its forearms consist of large, white scythes, which it uses for hunting as well as fighting. On its thighs are spikes of fur, and it has three clawed toes on its large feet. Two pairs of cream-colored wings extend from its back. While these wings do allow Scyther to fly, it rarely does so. Scyther is an adept hunter that tears at its prey with its scythes. Its green coloration gives in excellent camouflage in the grass, and its quick movement is too fast to follow and increases the effectiveness of its scythes. By cutting through hard objects, it keeps its arms sharp. The anime has shown that wild Scyther form swarms. A new leader is elected when the current leader is defeated in a fight against a challenger; the former leader then leaves the swarm and goes into exile as a result. It has also been shown that Scyther becomes aggressive when faced with the color red. Although it is rare, Scyther can be found in grasslands. Scizor is a dual-type Bug/Steel Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It can Mega Evolve into Mega Scizor using the Scizorite. Scizor is a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a red, metallic exoskeleton. It has gray, retractable forewings and hind wings with simple, curved venation. Its head is kite-shaped with three blunt horns extending above its forehead, and dark yellow eyes. Scizor's neck and part of its thorax give the appearance of being exposed: they show black skin, and are surrounded by its raised exoskeleton. Scizor has a large abdomen with three black, pointed stripes below the waist; the female has a larger abdomen than the male. Scizor has broad shoulders and thin, segmented arms ending in large, round pincers. Scizor's legs are defined by large hip joints, thin thighs, and wide calves, its feet ending in one clawed toe in front and another in the back. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Sycther, Scizor Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon Attack Potency: Large Town level (Via power-scaling to Magneton, who is Capable of generating powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees F within a 3,300-foot radius and is comparable to Dawn's Piplup) | At least Mountain level+ (As a final stage evolution should be comparable to pokemon like Tyrannitar, who in the pokedex is stated to be capable of toppling mountains and Charizard) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown, higher with Quick Attack | At least Massively Hypersonic (Via scaling to Charizard), higher with Quick Attack | At least Massively Hypersonic, higher with Quick Attack Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric based attacks) | Relativistic+ (Can react to and dodge solar beam which was calculated at this) | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range Powers and Abilities: |-|Scyther= - Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Knows fighting moves like vacuum wave), Flight (Naturally has wings allowing them to fly), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghost with any of it's non-normal type attacks), Regeneration (Mid. Like other pokemon can regenerate from being flattened), Afterimage Creation & Illusion Creation (Type 1. With double team), Power Nullification (With feint negates the precog effects of protect and detect, and defog), Air Manipulation (With wing attack, air slash, and razor wind), Statistics Amplification (With agility, swords dance, and focus energy), Statistics Reduction (With leer and defog), Darkness Manipulation (Has dark-type moves like pursuit and night slash), Teleportation (With baton pass), Sound Manipulation & Vibration Manipulation (With bug buzz, which has a chance of lowering the target's Special Defense), Attack Reflection (With counter and reversal), Precognition (With quick guard), Metal Manipulation (With steel wing), Resistance to One Hit Kill (With endure), Grass Attacks, Fighting Attacks, and Ground Attacks and Bug Attacks (Via being a bug & flying type) - With Items/Berries= Flight (With air balloon), Healing/Regeneration (With leftovers, shell bell, wiki berry, sitrus berry, mago berry, iapapa berry, figy berry, enigma berry, and aguav berry), Statistics Amplification (With charcoal, zoom lens, wise glasses, wide lens, weakness policy, throat spray, terrain extender, stone plate, steel gem, soft sand, snowball, sky plate, spooky plate, spell tag, silk scarf, sharp beak, scope lens, rock incense, rock gem, razor claw, quick claw, power herb, normal gem, muscle band, misty seed, metronome, metal coat, magnet, luminous moss, lucky egg, life orb, iron plate, heat rock, hard stone, ground gem, grassy seed, ghost gem, flying gem, flame plate, fist plate, fire gem, fighting gem, expert belt, eviolite, electric seed, electric gem, earth plate, dread plate, dragon gem, dragon fang, draco plate, dark gem, choice specs, choice scarf, choice band, charcoal, blunder policy, black glasses, black belt, assault vest, adrenaline orb, absorb bulb, starf berry, salac berry, petaya berry, micle berry, maranga berry, liechi berry, lansant berry, kee berry, ganlon berry, custap berry, and apicot berry), Statistics Reduction (With room service, lax incense, bright powder, shuca berry, passho berry, and charti berry), Pain Manipulation (With rocky helmet, if Scyther takes damage, the attacker will also be damaged upon contact), Limited Fate Manipulation (With destiny knot if Scyther becomes infatuated so will his opponent), Resistance Negation (With ring target and iron ball), BFR (With red card, when Scyther is struck by a foe, the attacker is removed from battle), Reactive Power Level (With power weight, power bracer, power belt, power band, and power anklet), Density Manipulation (With float stone), Attack Reflection (With rowap berry and jaboca berry), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With white herb and lum berry), Fire Manipulation (With rawst berry), Weather Manipulation (With utility umbrella, and safety goggles), Power Nullification (With smoke ball can escape from any wild pokemon without fail, and cleanse tag), Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Damage Upon Contact (With protective pads, protect Scyther from effects caused by making direct contact with the target. Mental herb snaps the user out of infatuation, heavy duty boots protects Scyther from traps set on battlefield, pecha berry, and cheri berry), One Hit Kill (With focus sash and focus band), Reactive Evolution (With everstone), Mind Manipulation (With persim berry), Sleep Manipulation (With chesto berry), Ice Manipulation (With aspear berry) - TMs/TRs/HMs= Poison Manipulation (With toxic), Heat Manipulation (With sunny day), Energy Projection (With hyper beam), Light Manipulation & Forcefield Creation (With light screen), Precognition (With protect), Water Manipulation & Weather Manipulation (With rain dance), Healing (With roost and rest), Forcefield Negation (With brick break), Empathic Manipulation (With attract), Sound Manipulation (With round), Metal Manipulation (With steel wing), Limited Illusion Creation (Type 3. With false swipe), Statistics Amplification (With swords dance), Mind Manipulation & Statistics Reduction (With swagger and confide), Sleep Manipulation (With sleep talk), Duplication (With substitute this also makes them unable to be attacked in this state), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With safeguard) }} |-|Scizor= - Innate Abilities= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Resistance to Physical Attacks, Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Psychic Attacks, Dragon Attacks, Fairy Attacks, and Immunity to Poison Manipulation (As a steel type) - With Items/Berries= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Transformation & Statistics Amplification (With scizorite) - TMs/TRs/HMs= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Acrobatics (With acrobatics), Sand Manipulation (With sandstorm) }} Standard Equipment: Scizorite Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Rock, Fire, Flying, Electric and Ice-type attacks will deal massive damage to Scyther | Needs its wings to adjust its body temperature or else it will melt from excess heat. Highly vulnerable to Fire-based attacks | Cannot sustain a battle over long periods of time, otherwise its body will melt and it will be unable to lift its own pincers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities: *'Swarm:' An ability for Scyther and Scizor that increases Bug-type moves when the Pokémon's health is low. *'Technician:' An ability for Scyther, Scizor, and Mega Scizor that increases the power of the Pokémon's weaker moves. *'Steadfast:' Scyther's Hidden Ability, which boosts Speed each time the Pokémon flinches. *'Parry:' An ability for Scyther. The Pokémon can parry direct enemy attacks with claws or blades. *'Vanguard:' An ability for Scyther which strengthens attacks carried out at the start of a turn. *'Light Metal:' Scizor's Hidden Ability, which halves the Pokémon's weight. *'Pride:' An ability for Scyther which raises Attack and Defense when suffering from a status ailment. Attacks: *'Vacuum Wave:' The user whirls its fists to send a wave of pure vacuum at the target. This move always goes first. *'Quick Attack:' The user lunges at the target at a speed that makes it almost invisible. This move always goes first. *'Leer:' The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Focus Energy:' The user takes a deep breath and focuses so that critical hits land more easily. *'Pursuit:' An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle. *'False Swipe:' A restrained attack that prevents the target from fainting. The target is left with at least 1 HP. *'Agility:' The user relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Wing Attack:' The target is struck with large, imposing wings spread wide to inflict damage. *'Fury Cutter:' The target is slashed with scythes or claws. This attack becomes more powerful if it hits in succession. *'Slash:' The target is attacked with a slash of claws or blades. Critical hits land more easily. *'Razor Wind:' In this two-turn attack, blades of wind hit opposing Pokémon on the second turn. Critical hits land more easily. *'Double Team:' By moving rapidly, the user makes illusory copies of itself to raise its evasiveness. *'X-Scissor:' The user slashes at the target by crossing its scythes or claws as if they were a pair of scissors. *'Night Slash:' The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily. *'Double Hit:' The user slams the target with a long tail, vines, or a tentacle. The target is hit twice in a row. *'Air Slash:' The user attacks with a blade of air that slices even the sky. This may also make the target flinch. *'Swords Dance:' A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. This sharply raises the user's Attack stat. *'Feint:' An attack that hits a target using Protect or Detect. This also lifts the effects of those moves. *'Aerial Ace:' The user confounds the target with speed, then slashes. This attack never misses. Attacks (Scizor Only): *'Bullet Punch:' The user strikes the target with tough punches as fast as bullets. This move always goes first. *'Metal Claw:' The target is raked with steel claws. This may also raise the user's Attack stat. *'Iron Defense:' The user hardens its body's surface like iron, sharply raising its Defense stat. *'Iron Head:' The user slams the target with its steel-hard head. This may also make the target flinch. Egg Moves: *'Baton Pass:' The user switches places with a party Pokémon in waiting and passes along any stat changes. *'Bug Buzz:' The user generates a damaging sound wave by vibration. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Counter:' A retaliation move that counters any physical attack, inflicting double the damage taken. *'Defog:' A strong wind blows away the target's barriers such as Reflect or Light Screen. This also lowers the target's evasiveness. *'Endure:' The user endures any attack with at least 1 HP. Its chance of failing rises if it is used in succession. *'Quick Guard:' The user protects itself and its allies from priority moves. *'Reversal:' An all-out attack that becomes more powerful the less HP the user has. *'Silver Wind:' The target is attacked with powdery scales blown by the wind. This may also raise all the user's stats. *'Steel Wing:' The target is hit with wings of steel. This may also raise the user's Defense stat. Key: Key: Scyther | Scizor | Mega Scizor Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Mastery Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healing Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Metal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Characters Category:Superhumans Category:Animal Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Composite Category:Martial Artists Category:Illusion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Wind Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fate Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Density Users Category:Poison Users Category:Heat Users Category:Energy Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Negation Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Acrobats Category:Sand Users